Number One
by Kleine Aster
Summary: Wollten wir nicht alle schon Mal wissen, von wem Seto Kaiba seinen ersten Kuss bekam...? (Milde) Seto x Mokuba-Ficlet. One Shot.


**DISCLAIMER:** Wenn ich YGO besitzen würde, wäre ich Kazuki Takahashi. Wenn ich Kazuki Takahashi wäre, wäre ich aber auch ein Mann und Mitte 40. So betrachtet vielleicht nicht schlecht, dass ich´s nicht bin.

**WARNINGS:** shonen-ai (na, überrascht…?) und fast Inzest...aber nur FAST...was wollt ihr mit dem Flammenwerfer...neeeeiiiinnn....!

**A/N:** Mokuba ist 12 in dieser Geschichte und Seto etwa 17, also könnt ihr euch denken, dass der ganz wilde Sex hier nicht abgeht...es ist mehr so eine süße, unverdorbene FF...hoffe ich.

Diese Idee schlich sich an mich ran und trat mich in den A, als ich „Number One" von Blondie hörte. Da ich mich schon eine Weile an Seto x Mokuba versuchen wollte, dachte ich, das wäre DIE Chance....

Ich finde, eine der schönsten Eigenschaften, die die Kaiba-Brüder gemeinsam haben, ist ihr Wettbewerbsgeist. Eine prima Gelegenheit für eine Szene wie diese...

---

Number One

„Aber Nii-sama," protestierte Mokuba mit heller Stimme, „sonst ist es langweilig!" Er schmollte. Es sah reizend aus. „Kein Spiel ohne hohen Einsatz. Das sagst du doch immer, oder?"

Er verschränkte die Arme und starrte seinen Bruder mit trotzblitzenden Augen übers Spielfeld hinweg an.

Seto ahnte, dass Widerstand zwecklos war.

Er machte eine Grimasse. Normalerweise fand er es amüsant, wenn sein kleiner Bruder auf über-clever machte – und auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, er liebte es, wenn Mokuba ihn zitierte – aber...das...

Also das...

Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein!

Es war ein stiller, regnerischer Abend in der Villa. Sie saßen auf dem Boden in Mokubas beängstigend großem Zimmer (das Seto lieber hatte als sein eigenes, das noch größer und leerer war), rochen nach nassen Socken, hatten ihre schluffigsten Sachen an und das Kapsel-Monster-Schach rausgekramt. Gozaburo war auf Geschäftsreise, was Seto immer das Gefühl gab, besser atmen zu können. Außerdem hatte er heute Abend ausnahmsweise frei.

Und das Einzige, was er wollte, war, diesen Abend mit Mokuba zu verbringen.

Einen dieser Abende, die ihm sagten, dass das Leben doch was wert war. Ein Abend ohne wachsame Augen, ohne Rechentabellen, ohne Schläge, ein Abend nur mit Spielen und Mokubas explosivem, unbeschwerten Lachen. Komisch, er hatte das Gefühl, dass sogar sein blaues Auge und die anderen Flecken und Prellungen besser heilten, wenn sein Bruder in der Nähe war.

Das war natürlich kitschig und dumm. Gozaburo hätte ihn ausgelacht. Aber verdammt, es war wenigstens mal ein schöner Gedanke, zur Abwechslung.

Aber als sie gerade das Capmon-Brett aufbauten, da hatte Mokuba ihm erzählt, dass er an diesem Tag in der Schule 11 Leute geküsst hatte.

Er hatte seinem vollkommen schockierten älteren Bruder erklärt, dass sie Kusswetten gespielt hatten. Und da Mokuba ein begnadeter Spieler war (und ein noch besserer Schummler, wie Seto wusste), hatte er die meisten Küsse bekommen.

„Das war sooo eklig!" hatte er mit gekräuselter Nase gesagt, aber er kicherte dabei, und seine Ohren glühten vor Stolz.

Seto hatte streng die Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Ich dachte, in der Schule lernt man Mathe und Sprachen und andere nützliche Sachen – nicht so was wie Küssen?" sagte er scharf.

Mokuba rollte die Augen. „Auch – aber das ist doch öde! Man muss doch mal was Lustiges machen, sonst wird man doch bekloppt!"

Seto fragte sich, ob Gozaburo von dieser Theorie schon mal gehört hatte. Wohl eher nicht.

Und nun starrte Mokuba ihn mit diesen funkelnden Augen an – und wollte ihn zu einer Kusswette überreden! Überschmollen wohl eher.

„Ich..." Seto hustete. „Ich spiele so nicht. Du willst einen hohen Einsatz?"

Er wühlte eine seiner besseren Duel-Monsters-Karten hervor und schmiss sie zwischen ihnen auf das Brett.

„Dann spielen wir eben um die. Das ist mein Einsatz. Es ist eine gute Karte," beteuerte er, als er sah, wie Mokuba sie verächtlich musterte. „Ich dreh doch meinem Bruder keinen Mist an."

Er versuchte ein Lächeln. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer zu lächeln in letzter Zeit...irgendwann, wenn Gozaburos Lehre Früchte trug, würde er es wohl ganz vergessen haben...

Sein blaues Auge schmerzte beim Lächeln. Er hörte wieder auf.

Mokuba blies sich eine Strähne rabenschwarzer Haare aus den Augen und blinzelte Seto listig an. „Behalt deine Karten, Nii-sama, die brauchst du bestimmt noch," zirpte er dann. „Wenn ich gewinne...dann...dann...will ich den Kuss."

Seto kniff die Augen zusammen. Wurde Mokuba gerade rot oder was...?

„Hast du nicht schon genug Küsse für heute gehabt?" versuchte er zu scherzen. „Ich dachte, Küsse wären eklig?"

Mokuba hob die Augenbraue. „Aber deine doch bestimmt nicht!" Er sah so unschuldig und ehrlich dabei aus, dass Seto weich wurde.

Wovor hatte er eigentlich Angst? Überhaupt, Seto Kaiba und Angst...? Seinen kleinen Bruder zu küssen...? Pah!

Außerdem, Mokuba würde sowieso nicht gewinnen. Nicht gegen ihn.

Und sein kleiner Bruder war unwiderstehlich, wenn er verlor.

Er grinste und steckte die Duel-Monsters-Karte wieder ein. „Also schön. Ich Geh auf deine Bedingungen ein, Mokuba Kaiba. Lass uns spielen."

Mokuba klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Ich bekomm meinen Presi! Du wirst sehen...!" Er neigte sich zu Seto hinüber und mühte sich mit einem drohenden Gesichtsausdruck ab.

Es sah so verunglückt und niedlich aus, dass Seto einen Stich im Herzen spürte – eine Gegend, in der er ansonsten nicht viel spürte. Er tat ihm den Gefallen und erwiderte den stechenden Blick. „Mal sehen, was du drauf hast..."

Nur etwa zehn Minuten später starrte Seto verstört auf das verwüstete Spielfeld.

„Ich...wie kann...wie...ich hab verloren....!" krächzte er.

Sein Hals war plötzlich so trocken.

Mokuba ihm gegenüber quietschte vor Triumph. „Du weißt, was das heißt!"

Seto schluckte. Sein kleiner Bruder machte ernst. „Auf den Mund, bitte!" kommandierte er.

Mokuba schloss die Augen – oh mann, er machte sehr ernst! – und spitzte die Lippen. Das sah unglaublich komisch aus, aber Seto war nicht so nach Lachen. Er fühlte sich, als würde sein Herz gerade einen gepflegten Salto von einem ziemlich hohen Sprungturm machen.

Er leckte sich die Lippen und betrachtete seinen stillen, wartenden Bruder. Mokuba kam etwas öfter raus als er, und seine ebenmäßige Haut war leicht von der Sonne gebräunt. Sein Mund war schöner als der seines Bruders, er war weich und geschwungen, und die feuchten Lippen sahen weich und empfindsam aus.

Ok. Warum war er so nervös...?

Wenn Gozaburo reinkäme und seine beiden Adoptivsöhne beim knutschen erwischte, stünde Mokuba heute Abend schon wieder mit einem Koffer vorm Waisenhaus...

Aber Gozaburo war überhaupt nicht da, und Setos Aufpasser waren damit zufrieden, dass der Wunderknabe bei seinem harmlosen kleinen Bruder in dessen Zimmer hockte, wo nichts passieren konnte.

Seto schielte auf Mokubas immer noch Gespitzte Lippen. Von wegen harmlos.

Aber er hatte doch Mokuba schließlich schon geküsst, hin und wieder auf die Stirn oder auf die Wange, sie waren schließlich Brüder, sie hatten schon zusammen gebadet und waren zusammengekuschelt eingeschlafen – da konnte so ein Kuss auf den Mund doch auch nicht viel schlimmer sein, oder?

Oder?

Mokuba öffnete ein Äuge. „Nii-sama...?" fragte er zweifelnd.

Seto räusperte sich. Er hatte plötzlich so ein Gewicht im Hals hängen. „Ich äh..." er musste sich noch mal räuspern. Was war das da in seinem Hals...? „Ich glaube, das geht nicht, Mokuba."

Sein Bruder sah enttäuscht aus, und fast ein bisschen verletzt. „Aber...wieso denn nicht?"

Mist. Wenn Seto eines nicht ertragen konnte, dann diesen Ausdruck auf Mokubas Gesicht. Er hatte augenblicklich den Wunsch, ihn mit Schokoeis zu überhäufen. Aber alles, was sie hatten, waren ein paar vertrocknete Reiscracker, die Mokuba aus der Küche gemopst hatte.

„Weil ich...weil ich nicht küssen kann!" sagte er schließlich. Das stimme wahrscheinlich sogar. Er hatte es noch nie versucht. Wen sollte er schon küssen...seine becknackten Lehrer, Gozaburos blöde Geschäftsfreunde, Gozaburo...? Ugh.

„Ich hab noch nie Geküsst," Gestand er.

„Du hast Mutter und Vater geküsst!" empörte sich Mokuba.

„Stimmt," räumte Seto finster ein. „Aber du weißt doch wohl, wie lange das her ist?"

Das schien Mokuba ebenfalls nachdenklich zu stimmen. Aber dann hellte sich seine Miene plötzlich wieder auf. Er musterte seinen älteren Bruder, und plötzlich war dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen wieder da.

„Das geht doch nicht," verkündete er.

Seto war erleichtert. „Siehst du, sag ich doch, es geht nicht!"

Aber der kleinere Kaiba schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine – das geht doch nicht, dass ich an einem Tag 11 Küsse bekomme und du bekommst nie einen! Weißt du was...? Ich werd dich küssen!"

Seto spürte, wie seine Ohre heiß wurden. „Aber..."

„Nichts aber!" Mokuba hob den Finger und zitierte wieder. „Der Verlierer hat die Bedingungen des Gewinners klaglos anzukennen..."

„Anzuerkennen..." korrigierte Seto, während im schwindelig wurde.

Warum zum Henker hatte sich Mokuba bloß alle seine Leitsprüche gemerkt...?

„...und der Gewinner bin dieses Mal ich! Also keine Widerrede."

Wie gelähmt – wie ein Kaninchen, das sich plötzlich unversehens einer Flinte gegenübersah – beobachtete Seto, wie Mokuba über das Capmon-Spiel auf ihn zukrabbelte.

Er hatte gerade noch Zeit für einen Gedanken...-

Wenn ich schon küssen muss, dachte er, dann sind Mokubas Lippen genauso gut wie alle anderen.

Nein –

Mokubas Lippen waren besser als alle anderen.

Sie gehörten dem einzigen Menschen, den er liebte.

Und Seto Kaiba ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

Mokuba war bei seinem Bruder angelangt. Sein warmer Atem streifte Setos blasse Haut. Seine Augen waren klar, ohne eine Spur Verlegenheit oder Scham. Es waren vertraute, vertrauensvolle, geliebte Augen.

Was er dann tat, war höchst interessant.

Er stellte sich zunächst auf die Knie und drückte seinen Mund sanft auf die Stirn seines älteren Bruders.

Dann ging er etwas tiefer und gab ihm einen zarten, warmen, schmerzstillenden Kuss auf das versehrte blaue Auge.

Noch tiefer...

Mokuba öffnete den Mund und ließ seine kleine, bewegliche Zunge für eine Sekunde über Setos trockene Lippen schnellen. Seto keuchte und fühlte sich, als würden 100 Volt durch seinen Körper schießen...

Und dann erst kam der Mund dran.

Es war zunächst nur ein Hauch, fast unwirklich, ein kleines Stück Nähe...

Dann gab Seto es auf, seine Lippen krampfhaft zusammenzupressen, und gab sich seinem ersten Kuss hin.

Seinem allerersten Kuss.

Ihre Oberkörper pressten sich aneinander, und es war warm, so warm, und Seto spürte sein Herz rasen, während eine Reihe wilder Gedanken sein Hirn überfluteten, die immer unordentlicher wurden, desto länger der Kuss dauerte...

Es fühlt sich falsch an...nein...es fühlt sich fantastisch an...nein falsch...fantastisch...ich weiß nicht...mhmmm...wieso fühlt sich das so gut an... es sind doch nur Lippen...aber was für Lippen sind das...warm und weich und nass und ist das da eine Zunge ich glaube es ist eine Zunge...wieso kann er so gut küssen, o mann er kann küssen mann o mann warum wird mir so heiß...

„Gah, -" röchelte Seto, nach Luft schnappend, als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten.

Mokuba, ebenfalls atemlos, sah ihn an – und prustete los.

Seto starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Was...? Was...?" War er ein schlechter Küsser? Er hatte doch nicht etwa was falsch gemacht?

Mokuba, der sich noch immer in Setos Atmen kugelte, schenkte ihm einen spöttischen Blick. Spöttisch – aber liebevoll.

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du im Dunkeln leuchten", kicherte er.

Seto erstarrte einen Moment...dann verstand er und lächelte. „Du aber auch," Gab er zurück. Seine Stimme schwankte. Die Erinnerung an den Kuss rieselte noch in leisen, angenehmen Schockwellen durch seinen Körper.

Es stimmte. Sie glühten lebhaft rot wie zwei Cocktailtomaten – beide.

Sie lachten zusammen, bis ihnen der Atem wegblieb. Mokuba lehnte seinen Kopf an Setos Brust. „Weißt du was, Nii-sama? Von allen Küssen heute war das der beste."

Seto schloss die Augen und atmete den Duft des zerwühlten nachtschwarzen Haares ein.

„Das...das freut mich zu hören."

Sie blieben eine Weile so, Arm in Arm, und ihre Körper zitterten sachte, aber es war ein schönes Zittern. Und sie lauschten ihrem Gemeinsamen Herzschlag.

Schließlich sagte Seto: „Ich komm nicht drüber weg, dass du mich besiegt hast."

Er spürte, wie sein kleiner Bruder an seinem Hals lächelte. „Weißt du denn nicht, Nii-sama?" flüsterte Mokuba. „Ich hab gemogelt, um meinen Preis zu bekommen."

Seto tätschelte Mokubas zerzausten Kopf. Er musste grinsen. „Das ist mein Bruder," murmelte er.

ENDE.

---

**EDIT:**

Um, in dieser Geschichte geh ich davon aus, dass Seto als einziger privat erzogen wird und Mokuba eine öffentliche Schule besucht. Weil ich mal nicht schätze, dass ihm Haus der Kaibas sonst frivole Kussspielchen gemacht werden...und irgendwo musste Mokuba das schließlich lernen ;).

Im YGO-Manga ist Mokuba Champion in einem Spiel namens Kapsel-Monster-Schach (Capmon), und es machte Spaß, das Spiel hier einzubauen. Warum ist er darin wohl so gut geworden...?


End file.
